First Sight Stormy Night?
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: When Sakura went to school that day she never realized she would meet someone with eyes like that, When Syaoran starts his first day of school he never thought he would find a reason for wanting to stay. SxS ONE-SHOT Please read really CUTE!


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN ****CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**** THE SERIES WAS CREATED BY THE WONDERFUL ****CLAMP!**

**A/N: well all in all I think Sakura and Syaoran are the best couple in the whole world just wanted you all to know!**

"Awwww it's the first day of school and it already looks like it's going to rain" I complained slipping my school uniform on.

"The weather guy said it was possible for a storm so hurry home" said Kero eating a big strawberry crêpe with whip cream on top . . . wait a minute . . .

"THAT'S MINE KERO!" I yelled as Kero took the last bite with a gulp to add. I yanked the plate away leaving the fork dangling in Kero's mouth.

"That was for my friends at school" I walked over to the door also carrying my school bag; I looked over at him then slammed the door shut.

"She'll get over it" mumbled Kero turning on the game station.

I rushed down stairs trying not to slip and turned into the kitchen

"Ohayo!" I yelled giving a warm smile

"Look the monster awakens" said Onii-San sipping his coffee

"IM NOT A MONSTER!" I yelled stomping over to my seat for breakfast.

"Ohayo Mama" I say looking at her pitcher on the table.

I took a little whiff of Papas homemade breakfast.

"Yummy! Rice, miso soup, and grilled fish" I say picking up my chop sticks

"Itadakimasu!" I took a bite of the grilled fish _Papa's fish are always so yummy_ I think taking another bite.

"Toya, Sakura don't forget you both have to get to school early today" said Papa sitting down next to me.

"Right" said Onii-san getting up and walking over to the front door.

"Oh no I forgot I need to hurry" I say scoffing down the rest of the meal. I rush to the door and slip my feet into my roller blades and strapping then close, also slipping on my knee, elbow, and hand pads. Papa opened the door saying Toya went on ahead on his bike; I yelled my good bye and rushed to catch up.

"Onii-san where's Yukito?" I ask gliding up next to him, we went by there usual meeting place in the morning

"He's on a trip with his grandparents he'll be back next week" he said taking a right turn

"I thought they went alone" I say again remembering Yukito telling me over tea

"They wanted to spend some time with him or something so they took him along, there's your school see you little monster" he said with a sly smile on

"IM NOT A MONSTER!" I yell back seeing him turn into his school

"Ohayo Sakura" said a familiar voice from behind

"Ohayo Tomoyo are you her to do morning class room duties also?" I ask as we place our shoes in our locker and slip on our indoor slippers.

"Yes which makes me your partner today" she said as we walked to the class room

"Maybe I can get some good shots of you cleaning, your look so cute likes a future wife" she added holding her camera close

"Um . . . Yeah" I say sliding the door close behind us.

_**NARRATOR'S POV**_

As Sakura and Tomoyo where finishing preparing the classroom for the day the other students walked in greeting with a wave and a hello, When the students finally filled the room and got to their seats Mr. Terada came in asking them to settle down.

"We have a new student today who transferred all the way from Hong Kong so please help him feel welcome" he walked to the door and slid it back . . .

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

_I think my heart stopped _

I thought as I tried to keep my breathing slow and steady. The young boy walked in head down slightly so you couldn't see his face, making his way to the front of the class.

_Why am I acting like this, my heart feels like it's going to pop out of my chest? I haven't even seen his face but I . . . can't look away._

He turned and wrote his name on the board, his writing was very neat and it flowed nicely like a ribbon in the wind. He turned around and spoke

"My name is Li Syaoran, it's nice to meet you" he said giving the class a little bow but when he came back up I saw his eyes shift around taking in the room then his eyes got to me and they didn't leave them.

His hair was a dark chocolate color and it looked as silky as his hand writing, and the color of his eyes were the off color of wood after it rained, the dark brown that looks almost soft to the touch.

But his eyes in general looked . . . looked . . . How do you describe something indescribable.

_**SYAORAN'S POV**_

_Why can't I look away?_

When I looked around it was just so I could see the new room that will give me so much grief, the room that took me from the few friends I had. The room was blended with bright different colors and a vase of flowers in the back, the when I got to the windows her eyes were the brightest things I've ever seen. They seemed to just chain me to hers so I ask again

_Why can't I look away? _

She hasn't turned her head ether, her eyes where the same color of emeralds shining in brilliant light and dark.

"Syaoran why don't you take a seat behind Sakura" said Mr. Terada said steering me towards the windows. The girl blinked then looked from me to Mr. Terada and raised her hand; I looked behind her to the open seat. _Wait a minute . . . if the seat behind her is open and she has her hand raised_ . . . I could feel my cheeks redden and grow hot; I hurried over keeping my eyes down and took my seat eyes glued to my desk. I swallowed hard.

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

_Never would have thought I would look forward to math_

I taped my pencil on my notebook trying to understand what Mr. Terada was explaining

_Just focus on the board, nothing else to think about soon it will be lunch then you won't have to keep thinking about him . . . no I thought about him stop it_. I slightly taped my forehead with my pencil, since he sat down I can't shack the feeling from when I say him. The image of his eyes keeps popping in my head; I whispered a groan when I realized I was thinking about him again.

**Bing Bong**

A sigh of relief rushed out when I heard the lunch bell chimed, I was ready yo jump up and leave to eat with Tomoyo when I caught a side glance of him. He was getting out his boxed lunch which was raped in a cloth with patterns I've never seen before

_It must be lonely moving all the way from china, he doesn't have anyone to talk to. Maybe I should site with him that way he won't be to lonely._

The recent nagging of trying to not think of him turned into the nagging of wanting to think of him. I turned around holding my own lunch then took one little step forward

"Hi I'm Kinomoto Sakura but you can call me Sakura" she tried to sound normal but she could hear the little squeak when she spoke. He looked up with a little surprised jolt that made his hair ruffle a bite, it looked even better up close

"Um hi" he seemed a little shy which seemed odd for him like he wasn't use to it.

"I was wondering if I could have lunch with you?" my palms were getting a little sweaty _I hope I'm not blushing or anything_ I quickly site back down in my seat twisting around so I could face him,

"I thought maybe I could help you out with some questions of the school or something" I couldn't help but be a little chatty I was getting more nervous.

"Thanks but I don't really have any" he was unwrapping his bento and when he took the top off a soft wave of smells came out

"What are you eating it smells delicious!" it really did and I felt my nerves come to a steady halt when I saw him give a small smile

"**Curry, chicken, veggies, and two huge pieces of roti canai" he pointed them all out as he named them **

"What's a roti canai?"

"Its fluffy on the inside filled with egg, and crispy and flaky on the outside which is made from butter, flour, and water mixed together"

"Sounds yummy" I said my smile growing

"Would you like to have a little I have a little too much so if you want?" a small red blush was creeping to his cheeks

"Really id loves some arigato!" my smile was the biggest I've ever felt, it really seemed to reach to my ears. I opened my bento and as he took a piece and put it in mine he looked over my lunch, I giggled

"Onigiri, veggies, octopus hotdogs, Steamed Cake with Sweet Bean Paste Filling all my favorites!" I say thinking a quick thanks to my papa.

"Wow it looks really good, did you make it?" he asked taking a bite of his curry.

"No my papa made it for me he's a really good cook" I looked at him with a small blush

"But thanks for the kind of complement" I saw his eyes grow a little then the blush got a little deeper I could just make out a no problem as he took another bite of his curry. I ate a little octopus hotdog MMMMM_ I love these _Iwas about to take another bite when Rika and Chiharu walked up next to me.

"Sakura, Mr. Terada says that you and Li have after school clean up duty" says Rika standing next to me

"But I had morning duty as well" I pout taking a nibble of my steamed cake

"Mr. Terada says you two looked like you where getting along, so he thought you would work better together" giggled Chihara referring to Syaoran. I blushed a bite.

"I don't mind cleaning up if you're ok with it, I mean working with me" offered Syaoran folding up his bento all the veggies still inside. He was looking straight at me I couldn't help but blush another shade of pink

"Oh I don't mind, sure, tell Mr. Terada that Syaoran and I will stay after to clean up" I was slightly excited to know I could stay and hang out with Syao

_Wait did I just think Syao . . . I did but why I've only known him for a couple minutes. Hmmm Syao it's kind of cute . . . like a little nick name for your boyfri e . . . _

I could feel my whole face heat up faster than I could even finish my thought

_Boyfriend?_

"Sakura are you ok you look a little flustered, you don't have a fever do you?' asked Rika feeling my forehead for a second. I shook my head taking a deep breath; I started to pack my bento up

"I'm fine; we better hurry though class about to start"

_**NARRATOR'S POV (After school)**_

As Sakura padded the chalk erasers outside of the window Syaoran whipped down the last of the desks now_ all that's left is to sort the papers _he thought heading over to Mr. Terada's desk. CLICK. Syaoran turned to the door listening again _that was weird what was that sound? _

"What's wrong Syaoran?" asked Sakura taking half of the paper pile, he looked at her then blushed

"N-nothing" he mumbled. He looked at the clock then outside to the darkening sky,

"It's already so dark, but it's still early?" pointed out Syaoran looking back the clock to check

"That's right I almost forgot the news said there was going to be a storm out, I must have come early" remembered Sakura looking a bit worried. She took the other half of the pile of paper hurried to the other side of the room and neatly put them in a drawer.

"Let's hurry so we can bet the storm" she said quickly stumbling over her words _please don't start thundering_ she thought clutching her bag as her and Syaoran walked quickly out of the classroom.

"Are you ok Sakura you look a little pale?" Syaoran could see her hands trembling just the slightest as they were walking _I hope she's ok she doesn't look very good_

"I'm fine really just wanted to get home before the storm gets any worse" she kept her eyes forward taking deep breaths to calm her already terrified nerves.

They reached the front entrance but when Syaoran went to pull them open the door only shock a little, the door was looked.

"What's wrong?" urged Sakura standing closer to Syaoran

"The door is locked, that must have been the noise I heard a while ago. The janitor must have locked up early cause of the storm" responded Syaoran looking at Sakura apologetically

"But . . . the storm . . ." she whispered before a loud thunder erupted through the school. She cried out scrambling away from the door till her back hit the nearby wall, she started to cry.

"Sakura calm down, it's ok" he rushed the words out as quickly as he could crouch down next to her not quite sure what to do. She was trembling again but this time all over, _I have to do something she looks so scared . . . think Syaoran one of your sisters were scared of thunder t, what did they do to calm down? _ As Syaoran thought he didn't notice he had placed his arm around Sakura tightly holding her close to him, halting any further shaking coming from the emerald eyed girl.

_He's holding me so close . . . but it feels nice here . . . the thunder doesn't seem so loud anymore_

She had her eyes closed now feeling the slight warmth from Syaoran's side. She twitched when she felt his hand start to move in a circle on her back, she looked at him and he was looking right back

"One of my sisters is scared of thunder to; my mother would rube her back like this. It seemed to calm her down" she was staring at him, his eyes seemed to have something she didn't notice before something softer then kindness but stronger. Something in the middle had exploded in his eyes, and she noticed with a surprise her was looking at her the same way. Something had opened between them, but they both understood right away despite Sakura's bluntness.

"Ya know" he started looking at his feet

"When I moved here I didn't think I would find anything that would be worth saying this is a good place, till I say you" he whispered the last part, but they were so close now holding each other slightly that she could see the small smile that was on his face. Sakura only stares feeling her breath hitch with surprise.

'I didn't know what it was; the way you eyes looked at me they looked beautiful. I guess you could say it was love at first sight, huh how cliché" he chuckled a bit, Sakura blushed but smiled

"Me too" she stammered

"There was something about your eyes that made them look . . . I don't know I still can't find the words to describe them" she blushed even redder still looking at him

"They made you look like you could do anything" she couldn't help but giggle a little, she didn't understand were this new found courage came from but she knew she needed it one more time

"I guess it was also love at first sight" they sat there quietly letting their words sink in then Syaoran took Sakura's legs and flipped them over his lap hugging her closer.

"I guess we're going to be together for a long time" he said giving a shy smile, she gave a cherry red blush then smiled

"I Love yo-"

"SAKURA!"

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" Sakura and Syaoran yell clutching closer to each other

"SAKURA, ARE YOU IN THERE!" yelled the voice again

"Onii-san?" she yelled still shivering next to Syaoran. Toya approached the window a wet jacket clinging to his skin, another man approached behind Toya holding a ring of keys

"It's the janitor we can get out now" said Sakura as Syaoran helped her up. He put the key in and it clicked open

"Sakura are you ok?" exclaimed Toya rushing in away from the rain. He looked at Syaoran and narrowed his yes

"Who's this kid?" he asked pulling Sakura from Syaoran

"This is Syaoran Onii-san he was helping me clean up the classroom when we got locked in here" she explained

"Why was he hugging you?" he was still glaring at Syaoran

"Well . . . um . . . I was . . ." she couldn't finish, she was to embarrassed, her face blushing redder and redder. Syaoran smiled

"She was scared of the thunder it made me sad to see her scared" he said seeing a smile go across Sakura's face.

"Ya well no more putting the more on my sister kid" said Toya hugging Sakura closer, Syaoran stepped closer

"Don't call me kid!" he clamped his teeth together. Sakura had wiggled away from Toya's dripping grip and was whipping away the drips from her face a slit blush playing on her cheeks. Syaoran walked over and brushed away a strand of wet hair from her face, she looked up and smiled

"Hay I said no moves!" yelled Toya but Sakura moved around Syaoran and clung to his arm

"No Onii-san I love Syaoran" she blushed still looking at Toya. Toya looked at Sakura then glared at Syaoran

"Fine but mess up and that's it kid, let's go" he walked out the door. Sakura saw how close he was to Syaoran and jumped away embarrassed. Syaoran took her hand and pulled her back

"I Love you too, let's go home" she blushed leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked out the door

"Looks like the storm stooped" he said putting out his hand for the few drops that fell

"Awww to bad" says Sakura pouting her lips a bit

"I thought you were scared?" he asked

"Ya I was but I have you to protect me now" she says giving a soft kiss to Syaoran's blushing cheek.

A/N: OMG IT'S FINALLY DONE (heavenly light shining down) IVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS STORY FOREVER! I JUST COULDN'T FIND THE TIME TO WRITE IT BUT NOW ITS DONE (tears of joy run down my face) ALL HALE THREE DAY WEEKEND!!!!

Oh one more thing sorry this is so long kind of got lost in the moment of typing unless you like it long then you're welcome please

COMMENT AND ADD!


End file.
